


Just don't lie to me

by Vanimelda4



Series: Teenlock short stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanimelda4/pseuds/Vanimelda4
Summary: Part of my Teenlock AU series.Story takes place right after the events of "I'm not calling you a liar", but both stories can also be read on their own.Sherlock has been tutoring John since his grades are falling a bit behind. However: they're also in a secret relationship.In this chapter: Johns homophobic mother sees a little bit more than she was supposed to.Ps: If you're here for the story and not so much the smut: skip the first half. Sumary of that part: John gives Sherlock a proper blow job.





	Just don't lie to me

John had Sherlock right where he wanted him; reduced to incoherent moans, his back pressed against a wall, eyes slowly closing, long lashes fluttering and his legs trembling in an effort to keep himself standing. At the mercy of Johns every whim even though John was the one on his knees. Sherlock gave himself over to John completely. Without fail. No hesitation. No questions asked.  
John loved sherlock the most when he was like this. At his most vulnerable. Laid bare. Stripped of the icy facade he usually put up that others always found so off putting. Just a shield, John knew. A way to keep people from getting too close. Getting at the real him. But John had seen the real Sherlock, glimpses of him anyway, and he had found what he had seen utterly breathtaking. 

So now here they found themselves. Sherlock panting heavily, producing the occasional groan or broken off word, his pants just opened far enough so John could access his now achingly hard cock and John on his knees in front of him. 

He had started by giving tentative licks to the head while he held Sherlocks shaft in his left hand and his hip in his right to stop him from thrusting further into Johns mouth.  
John liked to build up the sensations slowly, but he knew they were pressed for time today.  
His mother was having a conversation with the headmaster at the moment, but would soon come looking for him. She was under the assumption that Sherlock, who had been appointed as Johns tutor since he was falling behind with some of his grades, was beating up John after school time. She could not be further from the truth if she tried, but it was better that she thought this than what actually was going on. If his mother found out John was in a relationship with another man she would certainly do anything she could to keep them apart.  
But so far she was still blissfully unaware. A smile formed on Johns lips as he gently kissed Sherlocks tip earning him a broken off groan and Sherlocks hand gripping his hair. 

'Uhn....John', Sherlock moaned. His face flushed as he bit his bottom lip and John felt him tremble underneath his right hand. 

'What do you want, love?' John asked as he softly blew air across Sherlocks glans. Now getting wet with precome, the moisture adding to the sensation as Johns breath ghosted over it.

Another, very deep moan from Sherlock and the hand in his hair gripped a little tighter. 

'More John.....Uhn....more.....just....more', was all Sherlock managed to say. 

John knew exactly what he was asking for and as much as he would have liked to draw the teasing out. Reduce Sherlock to nothing more than a sighing trembling mess of pleasure it would have to wait for another time. By Sherlocks estimation they had about ten minutes so he would have to make the most of that. 

In one swift move he took Sherlock as far in his mouth as he dared. Making sure his teeth were covered and gliding his tongue along the underside of Sherlocks shaft. He had moved both hands to Sherlocks hips now which was just as well, because Sherlocks legs were shaking so much at this point that John was afraid he might collapse without his hands there to help keep him anchored against the wall. 

Sherlock was panting heavily, but he was not about to give him a moment of respite to catch his breath. He liked seeing him like this way too much. Every nerve laid bare. Raw, honest, absolutely beautiful and completely his.  
So John formed a tight seal with his lips and started to suck all the while rolling his tongue along Sherlocks shaft as he moved his hands from Sherlocks hips further back. Lightly tracing the seem of his arse still covered by his pants with just the tips of his fingers. This earned him another deep moan and both of Sherlocks hands where now firmly gripping his hair. 

'Joooohn', It became harder and harder for Sherlock to form words. 'Please John.......uhn.....like that......I need to.......uhn......let me......please.....oooooh.....John...'

John knew exactly what he was asking for and he wanted that too. Without breaking the seal of his lips he gave the smallest of nods and used his hands on Sherlocks backside to gently pull him closer. That was all the affirmation Sherlock needed. He moved his hands from Johns hair to the side of his face and started to move his hard member in and out of Johns mouth. At first he set a slow pace and moved in small increments, but as John started to moan around his cock his thrusts became more enthusiastic as he moved deeper and faster into Johns mouth. 

Even though he had come not even 20 minutes earlier John felt himself growing hard again. The urge to touch himself while he sucked Sherlock growing, but he was loath to release either of his hands from Sherlocks backside. And so he tried to focus just on Sherlocks erection and tried to forget about his own. This was not about him right now. 

Sherlocks movements were starting to become erratic. His lips slightly parted in a blissed out moan as he slid himself in and out of Johns lips.  
'John', he moaned again. Over the time they had been together John had come to notice that the closer Sherlock came to climaxing the more he liked to say his name. He'd never mentioned this observation to Sherlock. He was too afraid Sherlock would stop doing it if he did. 

'Joooooh....uhn....John.....'m close.....John.' 

John just moaned around the cock in his mouth and squeezed Sherlocks backside. As it turned out that was all the affirmation Sherlock needed as he thrust just two more times before his cock grew just a little bit harder and with a broken groan of 'Joo.....ohn' he started coming in Johns mouth. His hands, damp with sweat, gripping his face just a little bit tighter. 

John was prepared and swallowed all Sherlock gave him, working him through his orgasm as his cock twitched in his mouth. As Sherlock started nearing the end of his orgasm he loosened his grip on Johns face and heaved a big sigh as his spent cock slipped out of Johns mouth.  
John, in turn, released the grip he had on Sherlocks backside and Sherlock slid to his knees in front of him. Immediately his hands were back on his face and before he could say anything Sherlocks lips were on his. His tongue invading his mouth aggressively no doubt tasting himself there. They both moaned and as John felt Sherlocks lips form a smile against his own he silently wished for 10 minutes more. 

****************************************************************************************

 

Sadly though they did not have 10 more minutes. Turned out they didn't even have 10 minutes to begin with, because as they left the confines of the tool shed they had used to spend time together, John still sporting an awkward erection, he heard a familiar, shrill voice and immediately froze. 

'John! John Hamish Watson! Is that you? Get here immediately!'

'Fuck', John whispered underneath his breath as he watched his mother walking towards them across the school grounds. Her gait fast and determined and promising a whole world of trouble. He quickly covered the bulge in his pants with his hands and silently prayed for a miracle. Or the apocalypse. Either would be better than what was most likely waiting for them once his mother got close enough. 

'You were supposed to wait for me at the school entrance, young man', his mother said as soon as she reached them. Her voice high and loud. As it always was when John was in deep, deep trouble. 'I have been looking all over for......' it was then that she suddenly noticed Sherlock standing there. His hair mussed up, face flushed, lips swollen from kissing John, his shirt untucked, partly open around the neck where the beginnings of some phenomenal hickeys could be soon. John was all too aware of what this looked like and he wished he could turn back time. Go back to when they were still together in the shed. When it had seemed they were the only two people in the world. God only knew what kind of wrath his mother would rain down upon them now.

'Mr. Holmes', his mother said while folding her arms. Her stance rigid and her tone so ice cold that John couldn't help but shiver, 'fancy meeting you here'. 

'Pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Watson', Sherlock said while producing his brightest smile. The effect only slightly ruined by his disheveled look. Smooth bastard, John thought. 

Sherlock extended his hand towards Mrs. Watson, but she kept her arms firmly crossed as she looked him up and down, both eyebrows raised and her lips squeezed tightly together as if she was tasting a lemon as she took in his appearance. How Sherlock was not flinching under her gaze John had no idea. He himself was busy willing the ground to swallow them whole. 

'I see what's going on here', she finally said after what seemed an age, 'seems like you finally got as good as you give, Mr. Holmes.'

'Wha..' John started to say, thoroughly confused at this point, but a firm jab of Sherlocks elbow between his ribs shut him right up again. He really hoped Sherlock knew what was going on here, because he had no idea why his mother had not yet torn them both apart with her well manicured nails. 

'Indeed, Mrs. Watson', Sherlock replied, 'your John is quite something.'

'Good to see you're finally standing up for yourself, dear', his mother said, turning towards him. Her tone far too friendly for what John was expecting. He had thought that at this point they would have reached curse word territory at least.

Standing up for himself? What did that even mean? Confused he looked at Sherlock. What was his mother seeing that he wasn't? And then all of a sudden he understood. All the evidence was there, but his mother had just interpreted it completely wrong. She saw, but didn't observe, Sherlock would have said.  
His mother had taken one look at Sherlocks disheveled appearance and had concluded it must have been because this time John had been fighting him instead of the other way around. 

This situation was just too crazy. He was about to burst out in hysterical giggles, but another jab from Sherlock shut him up again. 

'You should be proud of your son, Mrs. Watson', Sherlock said,'I've never had an opponent this hard.'

Really, John thought, puns? As he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and tried to discreetly fold his jacket over his crotch area. His mother however seemed mightily pleased with this answer. 

'I've had a good, long talk with the headmaster about you, Mr. Holmes', his mother continued. Looking pretty smug. 'From now on it's over with your shenanigans. You will not hurt my son anymore.'

'I'm not being suspended, am I?' Sherlock said. He sounded genuinely shocked, but John knew better. Sherlocks facade was up again and he had the talent to project anything onto it that he wanted. 

'We did discuss the option', Johns mother said, 'but no. We felt since you have been suspended before you would not be learning anything from repeating that specific punishment.'

His mother kept saying 'we', but John was pretty sure whatever his mother was going to suggest had been solely her idea and the headmaster had just gone along with it. She had a way of convincing people. A very effective, terrifying way. 

'Since Johns grades have been steadily improving, albeit marginally', she shot the both of them a dirty look here, 'since you have been tutoring him we have decided that you can keep tutoring him.'

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was this woman and what had she done with his mother? He had expected her to demand Sherlock be hanged, drawn and quartered...at least. 

'On one condition', a sly smirk spread over his mothers face as she said this and John felt his blood run cold again. Sherlock however seemed completely unfazed. John wasn't buying any of it, 'from now on your study sessions will no longer take place on school property, but at my house so I can keep a close eye on you and watch your every move.' Her gaze was solely fixed on Sherlock as she said this last part. No doubt trying to melt him where he stood with the pure acidity of her tone. Sherlock however just smiled. Mad bastard. 

John on the other hand felt his mouth go dry as sheer panic took control of him. His homophobic mother and his secret, brilliant, but completely insane boyfriend together in the same room. At least once a week. What could possibly go wrong.

'A splendid idea, Mrs. Watson', he heard Sherlock say enthusiastically somewhere from beyond the fog that was forming in his mind. 

'I'll be keeping an eye on you', was all his mother said to that. Turns out she wasn't buying into Sherlocks fake smile anymore than John was. 'Come on John!'

His mother was already walking towards the parking lot, the sound of her heels getting fainter in the distance. She hadn't even given Sherlock so much as a goodbye.  
In a daze John made to follow her, but he was stopped in his tracks by Sherlock grabbing his arm. Ah, good, maybe he had a quick way to get them out of this mess. 

But all Sherlock said was: 'Is your middle name really Hamish?' a massive grin on his face.  
John groaned. He was trying to decide whether he should kiss or punch that smirk off of his perfectly infuriating boyfriends face. 

'John!' His mother called again in a tone that pretty much made John feel that if he didn't come right away she would make her flying monkeys come get him. 

He just sighed again and followed his mother to the car. 

'See you Thursday afternoon!', Sherlock shouted after him. Without looking back he could still hear that smirk in his voice. 

John was so screwed.  
But on the plus side: his awkward erection was now definitely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting an awful lot in this series this week, but these were all ideas I've had in my head for a long time and I had finally time to jot them down. Updates in the future might not be as frequent.  
> I'm just tickled to bits to see that there are people besides myself who like what I've typed up.  
> So thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have been giving kudos, comments or just took out the time to read any of my works.


End file.
